


Flowers can have an impact

by BiddiBiddiJJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Homophobia, Adorable Harry, BAMF Hermione Granger, Because He's Cute, Big Brother Ron, Cute Harry, Don't read, Everyone will eventually love Harry, Feminine Harry, Good Dursley Family, Innocent Harry, Loveable Harry, M/M, Stubborn Harry Potter, he's not a pushover, if you don't like, then we'll both be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiddiBiddiJJ/pseuds/BiddiBiddiJJ
Summary: Harry Potter is nothing like the wizarding world expects. Soft, oddly pretty and with a love for all things cute, Harry will vanquish the dark lord Voldemort...just, not in the way anyone expects.





	1. We're off to see the wizards

Harry stood in front of a full sized mirror in his bedroom, eyebrows furrowed as he held two outfits up to his chest. On the left was a pale green hoodie with the word “brat” sewn into it in soft and fluffy white lettering, and paired with it was a pair of shorts and his favorite pair of mint green converse. On the right, the outfit consisted mainly of the color blue. There was a white t-shirt with a blue and white varsity jacket over top, a pair of soft blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. 

 

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he switched consistently between the two outfits. Outside, Dudley banged on the door and groaned. “Hari! Hurry up, those wizards are gonna be here any second now!” Harry turned and stuck his tongue out at the door and decided to go with the green outfit, as it would match the new flower crown he just bought yesterday and the weather was warm enough for him to get away with it. 

 

After getting dressed, Harry turned and checked over his room one last time, making sure it wasn’t dirty. He wanted to make a good impression, after all. The floor was covered with a large, soft beige carpet and the walls were painted a pale green that matched his mint and chocolate brown bed that was tucked in the upper left corner. Directly beside his bed sat a white dresser and wardrobe, with one door open to reveal various pictures of Harry, the Dursley’s and a couple of Harry’s best friends, Zephyr and Aspen. There was a desk off to the right side of the room, right in front of the window. On the windowsill were three plants, small enough to fit into mini pink, green and white pots, the first being a Dudleya, the second a type of houseleek Harry couldn’t identify, and the third a live baby cactus. Right next to the desk was the mirror, the outer edge of it a soft green to match the bedroom. 

 

The rest of the the room was filled with various knick knacks that Harry had collected, such as the three large neapolitan inspired teddy bears that sat at the edge of the room next to the door, and the various shelfs full of small globes, toys and books. Above the bears hung Harry’s named in white cursive letters. 

 

Giving the room one final glance over, Harry nodded to himself in satisfaction, pulled on his shoes, then bounced out of the room and into the living, arriving just in time to watch his aunt invite in the two wizards that would be taking Harry shopping. Harry paused on the last step, observing the men who he would spend the better part of his school years around.

 

The first man was around aunt Petunia's age, and seemed to be very upset about something, his dark eyes glaring a hole through everything they landed on. Harry shuddered, vowing to not land on the man’s bad side, then turned his attention the younger man’s company. Whereas the first guy was angry, this one seemed to radiate kindness and acceptance. His beard was long and white, and he could’ve been mistaken as anyone’s grandfather had it not been for the bright purple and yellow robes he wore. Harry felt himself grinning, glad to know that his choices in clothing weren’t as eccentric as he feared they would be. 

 

Finally, Harry stepped off the stairs and walked over to the two men, heart set on making a good first impression. They were, after all, the thing that would impact their relationship all throughout his school years. Smiling charmingly, Harry bowed and then held his hand out in greeting. “How do you do, sirs?”

 

The older man was the first to shake his hand, something akin to pride and mischief in his twinkling blue eyes. The younger man seemed much more reluctant to shake his hand, but Harry ignored him in favour of introducing himself. “My name is Harry Potter, and it is very nice to meet you.” The older man seemed to swell with pride as he gazed down at Harry with affection. 

 

“Albus Dumbledore, and the man to my right is Severus Snape, your future potions professor. It is nice to see you again, young Harry.*” As Dumbledore spook, he reached forward and mussed up Harry’s hair, which the boy had grown out so it’d be easier to tame, a plan that had failed miserably. Harry, about to say something, started with shock at the use of the word ‘ _ again _ ’.

 

“Oh no!” Harry bemoaned, causing Dumbledore to startle and making Snape raise an eyebrow “Have we met before? If so, i’m afraid i may have forgotten you.” Harry admitted, smiling sheepishly. Dumbledore instantly laughed and shook his head. 

 

“That isn’t the case, Harry. I knew you when you were young. Your parents and I were close friends, and I had been there for your birth, I was even named your honorary grandfather.” Harry’s eyes widened at the unexpected information, and he frowned, tugging at the string of his hoodie. 

 

“If you’re my grandfather...why didn’t you raise me?” Harry asked lowly, eyes shifting over to where the Dursley’s stood, quietly watching the interaction with understanding in their eyes. Before Dumbledore could answer, Snape, who had been silently glaring the whole interaction, sneered and opened his mouth. 

 

“Were the Dursleys not enough for your refined taste, Potter?” He asked, tone biting, and when Harry looked up in surprised, the sneer deepened as Snape gazed at Harry’s in obvious disdain. Almost instantly, Harry’s face closed off. He had dealt with Snape’s type before, people in the neighborhood who weren’t fans of the lifestyle Harry chose to live weren’t subtle about their disdain, either whispering behind the families backs every time they went out or openly coming up and assaulting either Harry or Vernon and Petunia. Homophobia was real, and Harry wasn’t blind enough to pretend it wasn’t. As much as he wished people didn’t care so much about what he chose to wear, they did, and he knew the best approach with this type when forced to interact was with forced politeness, unless Snape did something that called for action. 

 

Harry ignored Snape’s look of surprise as he kind green eyes suddenly began twin pools of ice. “The Dursley’s are amazing, and I’d prefer if you not talk about my family, sir.” He said, tone dry. 

Snape raised an eyebrow “They aren’t your family, brat. Your parents were James and Lily Potter.” Harry exhaled slowly through his nose and closed his eyes. “I never said they weren’t, but I was raised with the Dursley’s, and I’m blood related to Dudley and aunt Petunia. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to hear Professor Dumbledore’s answer, sir.” Harry said, tone sweet as sugar and polite.

 

With that, he turned back to Dumbledore, leaving a shocked Snape staring at him and feeling the proud gaze of his aunt and uncle on his back. Dumbledore shot Snape a warning glance then smiled sadly at Harry. 

 

“I would’ve loved to call you my own, Harry. But I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, the school you’ll be attending for the next seven years, and i wouldn’t have been able to care for you as a child should be cared for. For that, i am sorry. And...you would not have been safe in our world.” 

 

At this, Dumbledore seemed to age before his eyes, and everyone was quiet as the wizened old man spoke. “Harry...your parents were truly amazing people. There is evil in the wizarding world, and i’m afraid most of it is my fault. You parents were beacons of light in this dark time, and for that, they were targeted. The evil force attacked you and another young man. Both of you lost your parents that day. Harry, this force was called Voldemort, and that night, he aimed to kill you. You survived with a mixture of your parents sacrifice and love for you, and Voldemort was vanquished.”

 

Harry couldn’t say anything, eyes wide with unshed tears as his heart seized in his chest. His parents had died for him...young and happy as they were, and they gave their lives so he would have a shot at his. He pressed a hand against his chest as newfound respect and love formed, along with a large dose of appreciation. Harry knew that his parents loved him from what aunt Petunia had told him, but now he knew just how deep that love ran and it warmed him yet caused a deep sorrow at not getting to know his surely amazing parents. 

 

“Harry, when Voldemort was destroyed, many people began to praise you as their saviour, while others blamed you for the Dark Lord’s downfall. That is why you were hidden from our world. We wanted you to have a normal childhood before facing the wizarding world. And while I’m sad I couldn’t do it myself, I’m glad to see we made the right decision when we placed you with your mother’s sister.” 

 

Harry smiled widely through the tears that had finally left his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dumbledore, unable to stop himself. “Thank...thank you for telling me about what happened, and for giving me to the Dursleys. I don’t think I can imagine my life without them...and I hope my parents are proud of who I’m growing up to be.” Harry sniffed, voice thick with emotion. Dumbledore smiled fondly at the mess of raven black hair “I’m almost certain that they are.”

 

Harry and Dumbledore stayed like that for a few more minutes before finally calmed down and stepped back from his honorary grandfather. “Well...Sir, I have just one question…” Harry intoned shyly and bit his lip. “How did I manage to defeat Voldemort if it happened when I was a baby?” 

 

Dumbledore sighed “I’m afraid that Voldemort wasn’t destroyed, merely weakened. But fear not Harry, for I believe you truly can defeat Voldemort, just not in the way the wizarding world will be expecting.” At that, Dumbledore gave Harry a searching look that seemed to pierce through his soul. ‘You’re going to give them a shock, that’s for sure. Never stop being yourself, we need a bright young man like yourself to come liven the place up, eh.” 

 

Harry beamed and straightened out his hoodie “I plan to knock a few stereotypes and expectations, sir!” Dumbledore grinned “Great! Now that it’s been settled, are you ready to go to shopping, Harry?” Harry nodded excitedly, then turned on his heel to head into the jacket closet by their front door. On the closet door was a denim satchel bag that Harry swung over his shoulder. “I’m ready, sirs!” Harry called when the bag had settled comfortably on his hip.

 

With a quick wave goodbye to the Dursleys, Harry, Dumbledore and Snape left the house, turned into a dark corner and, with both men holding onto one of Harry’s arm, disapperated away with a loud crack. 

 

When they landed, Harry stumbled almost instantly, but Dumbledore straightened him before he could faceplant into the brick wall that appeared before them. Snape ignored his stumble in favor of grabbing his wand and tapping out a sequence that caused the bricks to rumble and quake before parting into an archway that lead to a busy street teeming with life as witches and wizards walked back and forth, carrying out their business and shopping for Hogwarts.

 

Harry was amazed, and as the trio headed deeper into the crowd, his head swiveled almost constantly to stare with wonder at each new fascinating thing. Harry kept this up until they stepped into a giant white building which Harry assumed to be the bank as they walked up to a goblin teller who glared from over his half moon glasses. 

 

“We’re just here to get a blood test for young Mr. Potter here and extract some money as well.” The goblin raised an uninterested eyebrow and sighed, holding out one green and wrinkled claw in expectation. “Key,” He grunted and said nothing else as Dumbledore pulled the key from his pocket and dropped it into the goblins waiting hand. 

 

“Griphook!” The teller called, and another goblin walked up, almost as green and wrinkled as the teller, although his features seemed much kinder than they normally would be for a goblin. “Take these three to the testing office, and then towards the Potter Trust Vault.”

 

Griphook nodded, bowed then gestured for the three men to follow him as he lead the down a long and pristine hallway. Eventually they came across a door, and Harry was order to sit in a chair directly across from Griphook as they leaned over the desk. 

 

“Take this needle and allow a drop of blood to fall on each parchment.” Griphook said as he slid over three pieces of parchment along with a needle. Harry picked it up and with a grimace, pricked his left pointer finger and held it over the parchment, letting a drop of blood hit each one before pulling his finger to his mouth to soothe the sting. As Harry watched, lettering began to form on the parchment, one by one, and everyone leaned forward, eager to see what it would say about the saviour of the wizarding world. 

 

_ Hargrove Carlton-James Potter _


	2. The fun stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Snape, and Dumbledore head to gringotts to clear some things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA IM SORRY I DROPPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH JUST READ THE CHAPTER AND READ THE NOTES AFTERWARDS

Four sets of eyes watched with rapt attention as Harry's blood gathered on the parchment and began to spell itself out into a series of information.

Harry sat on the edge of his seat, blunt fingernails digging into the furniture Griphook had been kind enough to provide the set of wizards, but the guilt would set in after Harry wasn't being faced with his entire history on a few pieces of ancient blood activated paper.

_Hargrove Carlton-James Potter_

_Mother: Lily nee Evans Potter_

_Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Extended Family: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (appointed Grandfather), Remus Lupin (Uncle) Sirius Black (Godfather) Severus Tobias Snape (Uncle)_

**Vaults, Birth rights, Titles**

_Title: Lord Hufflepuff through Charlus Potter_

_Title: Lord Preverell through Potter Family_

_Title: Lord Black through Sirus Black_

_Trust Vault: 345,789 galleons_

_Potter Family Vault: 1,835,901 Galleons_

_Black Trust Vault: 459, 209 Galleons_

_Black Family Vault: 2,000, 349 Galleons_

_Personal Vault: 1, 007, 452 Galleons_

_Invisibility Cloak from James Charlus Potter_

_Squidink from Pandora Lovegood_

_Godric's Hollow from James Charlus Potter and Lily nee Evans Potter_

_French Villa from James Charlus Potter_

_Italian Mansion from Sirius Black_

_Greek Villa from Pandora Lovegood_

_Encyclopedia of creatures from Pandora Lovegood_

_Creature Sanction from Unknown_

**Magical Abilities**

_Empath 100% unlocked, unused_

_Magic sensitivity 100% unlocked_

_Green Thumb 100% unlocked_

_Animal Speech 100% unlocked_

_Deviant 100% unlocked_

_Magick 100% unlocked_

_Siren Song 100% unlocked_

_Magical Creature Inheritance_

_Dark Siren - possibility 60%_

_Light Elf- possibilty 40%_

_Faerie- possibility 70%_

_Hybrid (unknown) - possibility 90%_

_Harry's_ eyes scanned over the long sheet of parchment, taking in every last bit of information that was revealed to him. Each section held a surprise, something that sent a small jolt of shock running through him. However, after he had finished reading the page, his nose wrinkled in distaste. The homophobic overgrown emo was his Uncle?

Unbidden, his emerald green eyes darted over to Professor Snape, whose eyes reflected a similar expression of disgust, and Harry barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Albus Dumbledore took in the hostility between the two, obviously worried as the two turned away in equals amount disdain and disgust. He had hoped that Severus would at least give the boy a chance, even more so when they saw how unalike his father Harry was, but years of stewing animosity would not just disappear in a minute or so, especially when faced with a man as stubborn as Severus.

He sighed, pushed his half-moon glasses up his gangly nose and leant forward to inspect the parchment, unable to curb the desire to learn more of his grandson. His eyes widened once he got the bottom of the list, blue eyes twinkling as he took in Harry's magical abilities, some of which he didn't understand, and possible creature inheritances.

There was also the issue of the Creature Sanction, which would need to be inspected straight away. Creature Sanctions have become far and few between with the arrival of muggleborns, who treated the creatures as a zoo attractions, and the rise of Voldemort, which caused a few species to go underground into hiding.

Everyone turned to face the front of the office where Griphook was stationed as said goblin cleared his throat to get the attention of the trio of wizards.

"Now that we actually have you here, Lord Black-Hufflepuff-Peveral-Potter, the goblin of gringotts would like to invite you back for a formal reading of your late parents will."

Harry blinked in surprise, and leant forward in the chair. "And when would this reading take place?" He asked, head tilting a bit.

Griphook shrugged, the movement oddly out of character for the ferocious looking goblin. "At your latest convince. We will await your owl."

It was the mention of messenger owls that reminded the three magic users of their original purpose. Sheepishly, Harry smiled and sat up straighter in his chair.

"Speaking of, would you mind directing me to my trust fund?"

Griphook smirked "Actually, Lord Black-Hufflepuff-Peveral-Potter, due to the number of vaults and amount under your name, you qualify for a GottsRound. It's serves as a debit card of sorts, except it's a bracelet or ring that's directly linked to your account and allows automatic money transfers. Would you be interested in purchasing one? The cost is about 20 galleons and 3 sickles."

Harry paused, tilting his head as he contemplated the offer. After a few seconds of internally weighing the pros and cons of purchasing a GottsRound, he decided it would be well worth the cost.

"Are they customizable?" Harry asked as he confirmed his purchase, which would be withdrawn from his personal trust vault, and held his right wrist out for Griphook to secure the thin bracelet around.

Griphook nodded as Harry pulled his arm back, examining the newly acquired jewelry. "They are charmed to match with the owners current outfit." Harry beamed, watching as it flashed to the same mint green of his Letterman jacket.

The bracelet was thin and barely noticeable. There were no extravagant designs saved for the looping gold G engraved into the top of the bracelets. At Harry's inquiring look, Griphook explained that the G was where most transactions would be approved and carried through.

Afterwords, with Harry's inheritance and money settled, the three decided that now would be the perfect time to start on their Hogwarts shopping.

Harry smiled as they left the bank, pausing near the entrance to take in the world around him. Flying balls, animated brooms and laughter filled the air with a magic that was special all on its own. Taking a deep breath, Harry finally rejoined Snape and Dumbledore as they turned to look at him.

"So, where are we headed to first, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he finally caught up with the two older wizards.

Dumbledore smiled, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder as they walked "First, robes, books and all other school essentials. Then, we get your wand and find you a familiar."

Harry beamed, unable to hide his excitement at getting a wand. Finally, Harry had found a place where he belonged. Well, almost. He spared Snape a glance from the corner of his eyes, frowning as he caught the man sneering once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh...i got stumped. At first, it was because I found out that Georgie had been killed by my families newish puppy, Xena. 
> 
> But then, I was hit with writers block in the form of making me forget how I wanted to write out the inheritance test, and each comment just made me feel guilty. I dont even know how i managed to write this chapter but i did and im so proud!! I hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment and i might respomd because i like to talk xx


	3. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry get's his wand and an attitude. Snape get's knocked out and what's this- a mysterious blonde stranger?? :00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I SWEAR I"M NOT DEAD I"M SORRY PLEASE ENJOY THIS VERY OVERDUE CHAPTER

Harry managed to last until after he got his wand before he finally blew up at Snape, literally. It was a long, generally fun day of finally being introduced to the world his parents lived in. Everything was a new sight to see, and if he was alone, he’d take an hour in each shop just to fully take in the new, magical world he found himself in. 

Even though he was raised with his muggle, or mundane, as they preferred, family, Magick had always been a part of Harry’s life. For as long as he could remember, since the age of 3, though according to his aunt Petunia, it had manifested much earlier, his Magick had been a palpable warm feeling, humming constantly under his skin. It came to him easily, almost as if it was second nature, and had, alongside his cousin Dudley and aunt Petunia, become his greatest companion. 

It protected him always, and know, in the heart of the Wizard world of Britain, it was humming more than ever, restless and eager to assist him in anyway. This was not helped in anyway when he entered Ollivanders wand shop, his Magick rushing to the surface and almost overwhelming him under it’s pressure. He got it under control just in time for Ollivander to appear. 

The man opened his mouth, presumably to greet him, but Snape, who’s attitude had worsened the longer the day went on, as each purchases Harry made was a personal insult to his person, cut him off. His sharp drawl sliced through the air, and Harry barely swallowed the annoyed cry that wanted to get out.

“Listen, Ollivander, we have places to be, and I’m sure no one wants to hear another countenance of their parents wands. Please, just begin the measuring so the boy can get his wand and we can move on.” Ollivander allowed his eyes to narrow for just a moment, a slight movement Harry was sure only he caught before the old man smiled and turned to Harry. 

“Yes of course. I’m getting in on my years, and I’m sure no one wants to hear an old man rattle off about wands. Now, Mr. Potter, can you show me your wand hand?” Ollivander asked, warmth coloring his tone as he talked to the young boy. 

Harry offered back a warm smile of his own, despite his confusion on the term, and held out his right arm on a whim, though he could use both hands easily and doubted it would affect much at all. At once, a ruler jumped to life, along with a series of measurement tools, each with a mind of his own. Harry’s Magick hummed, almost as delighted with the display as Harry himself. 

After that had died down, Ollivander went right to work, wand after wand appearing in Harry’s hand only to be snatched away before he could even get a good grip on it. It was amusing, but worrying at the same time. The longer it took, the higher the pile of wands grew, until Harry was entertaining those anxious slivers of thought, that maybe he wasn’t meant to be part of this world after all. 

It was a silly thought, as he could literally feel the Magick in his veins, even as he stood there, continuing to try wand after wand. Soon, even his Magick began to grow antsy, and Snape had grew to a state of annoyance that had Harry worried about how it would affect the snappy comments. Finally, when Harry was just about to suggest that they stop, he felt it. His head snapped over to the left, and Ollivander followed his gaze. 

It was an unassuming gray box, sitting perched on a row that Ollivander hadn’t thought to try yet. He didn’t say a thing, or make a move to stop Harry as he walked over to the box and picked it up, gazing at the box longingly. He could tell, this as the one for him. He could feel it, in a sense. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Harry opened the box and stared down at the wand within. It wasn’t that long, 11 inches at the most, and a pure iridescent color that shimmered despite the lack of light shining on it, and deep swirls that started at the top, and got deeper the longer it twirled down the length of the wand. He picked it up, and deep glow filled the room, along with the sense of warmth and comfort that his own Magick constantly gave him. A quick glance around showed that everyone was affected by the sudden blanket of security that enveloped them, even Snape, who’s frown melted away for an expression that seemed odd on the mans face. Contentedness. 

“This is it. This is the one.” Harry said softly, not wanting to shatter the gentle atmosphere. Ollivander took the wand gently, and checked it over. 

“11 inches, with unicorn hair horn, dipped in the tears of the rare white phoenix. Swishy, and tuned for users with the purest of hearts. You, Harry Potter, are destined for great things. Very, great things.” Ollivander beamed down at Harry, and he flushed with pride, his Magick longing to have the wand back within his grasps. Ollivander smiled and turned away for a second, picking up a nice, cream colored wand holster to go with the wand. “Here, free of charge. I can’t possibly put a price on this wand.” Harry smiled, but gave the man 20 galleons anyway for the wand holster, and a wand cleaning kit before they finally left the shop. 

Harry felt like his was glowing, a bounce in his step as they made their way to the magical menagerie. Dumbledore had a warm smile, not quite cured from the effects of the wand as well. The happy bubble was shattered as Snape's voice made its way to his ears. “Took you long enough, brat. Your magic is just as picky as you are, it seems.”

Harry’s Magick had been on edge all day, and after finding his hand, it was just barely reaching the surface. Harry turned, glare heavy on his expression as he finally snapped at Snape. 

“What is your problem? What did I do to make every other sentence out of your mouth a competition to be more insulting than the last?! Are you just that homophobic, or do you have some sort of personal problem with me that you’re too immature to talk about like a normal adult?! You have tried your best to make this day a living hell for me, but I’m standing for it any longer! If you don’t have anything nice to say, then for Merlin’s sake, keep your mouth shut!” Harry yelled, drawing the attention of hundreds of various wizards and witches, the ones that recognized both Harry and Snape gasping and watching with vapid interest, and Harry swore a camera or two went off during his angry tirade. 

 

During his rant, Dumbledore had tried to gain Harry’s attention and calm him down, to no avail. Soon after he began, a soft glow started emitting from Harry’s skin. The longer he ranted, the brighter the glow got. Dumbledore backed away slowly, motioning for the gathering crowd of nosy wizards and witches to the same. Once they were at a safe enough distance, Dumbledore grabbed his wand, casting a shield around Harry to contain the magical explosion that was sure to come. 

He overestimated however, and just as Harry’s magic exploded outward in a show of light worthy of the Aurora Borealis, the shield settled safely over Harry and Snape, trapping the man within range of the blast. Despite the heavy duty shield surrounding the explosion, tremors shook the ground, and a few witches fell over. A cry of alarm left the crowd, and as soon as the light show died down, Dumbledore rushed forward, dropping the shield. 

Snape had been knocked out cold, but a quick healing scan showed that no permanent damage had been done to anything but his ego. A light dusting of silver residue covered his clothes and features, courtesy of Harry’s Magick. Harry himself was still standing, the silver glow receding back into his skin, until what was left of it gathered into his eyes, swirling around with emerald green in a show that finally came to a close when Harry’s eyes slipped shut, and he fell forwards into the arm of a male wizard, who had foreseen the fall and rushed to save the boy from landing on his face. 

Dumbledore faced the silent crowd, who stared back at him, neither sure of what to say. The male wizard hefted Harry into his arms bridal style, and shot Dumbledore a grin. 

“I guess this calls for a trip to St. Mungos, Headmaster?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://quartzcrystalpoints.com/products/large-double-spiral-unicorn-horn-hand-carved-selenite-wand- Harry's wand.
> 
> Thank you guy's for being so patient with me, and thank's for the continuous support from new fans! I love all your comments, and Georgie is in a much better place now, and so am I. I had a very intense period of writer's block, and when I tried to come out of it, I found that I actually just edited an old version of the second chapter, and I couldn't upload it, you guys and Harry deserve better than that. So, I waited a bit until today, The mood struck me. I took out my chromebook, and started typing Like my life depended on it. And here it is! Chapter three, soon to be followed by chapter four, which is already in planning! 
> 
> So please, let me know if you enjoyed the chapter, tell me any theories or concerns about the OC that has our dear Harry in his arms. Is anyone uncomfortable with the way I make Harry act? He is 11 after all, but he's fairly headstrong and I've read worse lol. 
> 
> Please, leave a comment. That's what motivated me to try to break the block so hard!


End file.
